


Вербовка

by Kalgary_Nurse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, Empire!AU, F/M, OOC, forceplay, возможное додолейство, неаутентичная нецензурная лексика, нет логики
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: Империя!AU, Вейдер-император.После неудачного покушения на Люка Скайуокера Мара Джейд оказывается в плену имперской СБ, и всё заверте...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо огромное [Лисенок Лис](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/profile), что отбетил эту бабуйню.
> 
> И предупреждения в шапке - не шутка. Честно.

Спецслужбы уже третий день стояли на ушах. Перетряхивали персонал СИБ, агентурные сети, явки и пароли. Но все, включая Исанне Исард, понимали, что сейчас вся эта шумиха — просто имитация бурной деятельности. Прошляпили покушение — тут крыть нечем. Хорошо хоть, что обошлось без последствий, хотя кое-чьи головы всё же полетели, но — повод задуматься. По крайней мере, на месте императора Исанне всерьёз спросила бы себя, на кой нужна служба безопасности, которая не способна предотвратить покушение. Может, хватит кормить дармоедов — вон, на двухсотом уровне как раз рабочих рук не хватает! Да, было от чего забеспокоиться.  
  
Покушение оказалось внезапным и на первый взгляд — совершенно спонтанным, но именно поэтому оно чуть не удалось. Не каждому чокнутому бомбисту хватит наглости атаковать императора и его семью на Корусанте, где каждый метр едва не нашпигован датчиками СИБ и охранными дроидами. Но нашлась отчаянная голова.   
  
Одна отчаянно рыжая голова.   
  
Исанне по минутам просмотрела записи с камер и инфодроидов и с каждым разом всё больше убеждалась, что императорское семейство — безобразно везучие сволочи. Их сто раз могли подстрелить, убить во время штурма, раздавить БТВ на Хоте — да что угодно, мало ли в мире случайностей! Вот и тогда они выжили чудом, хотя теперь Исанне была стопроцентно уверена, что метили в Скайуокера. Террориста не интересовали император и принцесса Лея. Он как танк пёр на сына Дарта Вейдера. Вернее — она. Террористка.   
  
Это личное, подумалось Исанне после второго просмотра записи. Определённо, у рыжей бомбистки был на Скайуокера зуб и преогромный — ни одна миссия, ни одна куча кредитов не стоила того, чтобы из-за неё рваться к цели настолько безрассудно.   
  
А потом срезаться на последнем испытании.  
  
«Милорд, мой отчёт по ситуации у вас на деке, сведения по террористке тоже, подпапка «Джейд, Мара», закриптовано по стандарту "только для служебного пользования"», — Исанне со вздохом отправила пакет Вейдеру и снова включила запись. Сначала. Ещё раз. Поглядим, где же облажались безопасники и не стоит ли уже подумывать о путях отхода…   
  


***

  
— Она опасна.   
  
— Ты ещё опаснее.   
  
— Опять играешь в дипломатию? У Леи это лучше получается, — отец прошёлся туда-сюда, встал перед панорамным окном — будто понадеялся высмотреть там что-то новое. Всё как обычно: космос, звёзды…  
  
Люк был уверен, что так или эдак дожмёт его — пусть от отца за полкомнаты несло недоверием пополам с раздражённостью. Будь он настроен убить рыжую, сразу бы это сделал, и ни одна сила в галактике не смогла бы его остановить. Упрямство — это у них семейное.   
  
— Ладно, — Люк вздохнул, признавая, что уловка не удалась. — Она мне нужна, отец. В галактике почти не осталось тех, кто владеет Силой, новых джедаев просто некому учить — меня одного мало. А в ней ещё есть что-то… можно попробовать, понимаешь?   
  
— Понимаю, — многозначительно уронил отец и повернул голову. — Ты хоть знаешь, кто она?  
  
— Ну… ситх, судя по навыкам и технике.   
  
«И мечу, — подумал Люк. — У неё он красно-оранжевый». Вспомнилось, как этот самый меч чуть не снёс ему голову и если бы не отец… — Её наверняка учил Палпатин, как и тебя. Ты же изменился!..  
  
Отец неопределённо хмыкнул, нарочно раскрылся, давая прочесть себя: мол, ну изменился — так у меня была веская причина в виде одного сильно нахального и самоуверенного юнца, который не придумал ничего лучше, чем подставиться под молнии Палпатина и героически помереть. А отец, Люк уже это понял, ужасно не любил, когда кто-то из его немногочисленного семейства умирает. Ещё больше он не любил тех, кто этому самому умиранию пытался поспособствовать — мстил Дарт Вейдер так, что у очевидцев вставали дыбом волосы, шерсть и лекку.   
  
— Эта женщина — Рука Императора. Доверенное лицо Палпатина и агент для особых поручений. Готовил её лично Император, хотя многие считали, что она его любовница, а не ассасин. — Отец выкладывал информацию по рыжей скучным и будничным тоном, но чувствовалось, что не читает досье с визоров, а просто вспоминает. — В отличие от тех, кто был верен из страха, эта женщина служила Палпатину из личных убеждений. Она считала, что делает нужное и правильное дело.   
  
— Убеждения меняются. Я чувствую, она ещё не до конца ушла на Тёмную Сторону...  
  
Отец покачал головой, снова намеренно убрал барьеры, давая прочесть всё через Силу. Годы ученичества, потом — годы службы в качестве ручного ужаса Палпатина. Уйма времени на раздумья, если разобраться. И вот однажды приходит понимание, что у Силы нет сторон — она просто есть. Всё остальное придумали люди. И ты ситх, если у тебя сносит крышу от собственной вседозволенности, и джедай — если понимаешь, что с большой мощью приходит и большая ответственность. Но прежде всего, ты — это ты, а уж потом — Сила.   
  
Отец явно знал, кого занесло им в руки, и это его беспокоило.   
  
— Палпатин начал учить её совсем ребёнком. Ты что же, думаешь поговорить с ней по душам и перевербовать?  
  
Люк смутился, но не отступил.  
  
— Убедить. Нас так мало осталось, глупо тратить силы и время на вражду.   
  
— Скажи это Руке Императора. Ты знаешь, почему она хотела тебя убить? — Вот была у отца всё-таки слабость — любил он вытаскивать козыри из рукава и подробно, обстоятельно возить собеседника лицом по фактам. До полного, так сказать, морального уничтожения. И тут было главное потерпеть и не сорваться в спор.  
  
— Ты — её задание. Палпатин приказал ей убить тебя, потом умер, но для неё завершить миссию стало делом чести. Ради убеждений.   
  
Каждое слово отца было как дюрасталевая заклёпка. Раз, два, три — и всё, нечем крыть, нечего возразить и бесполезно спорить.   
  
— Как её зовут?  
  
— Мара Джейд. И не вздумай снимать ошейник — только террористок мне на корабле не хватало.   
  
— А ты постарайся не убить её, хорошо?  
  


***

  
— Ну приехали. Эй, пожрать мне в этой дрочильне дадут или как? — Мара с силой стукнула пяткой в дверь, жалея, что до камеры слежения не дотянуться. Будь она в Силе, это был бы не вопрос, да и разговор тогда пошёл бы совсем другой. Однако даже прежде, чем надеть ошейник, её под завязку накачали какой-то дрянью, которая начисто блокировала способности. Поначалу Мара едва не впала в панику — ну, потом, после того как её всё-таки скрутили и бросили в камеру, — но смогла взять себя в руки. Ладно уж, раз ничего не остаётся, придётся бить врага тем, что есть. Вот она и била, вспомнив все ругательства, что слышала на заданиях и во время миссии на Татуине. Работа танцовщицей в кантине прямо кладезь в плане нецензурщины.  
  
— Да чтоб вы подавились, ебланы трипиздомудские...  
  
Стучи не стучи, а кормить сегодня, похоже, не собирались.   
  
— Чтоб вам сарлакк всем елдаки пооткусывал! — это Мара выкрикнула погромче, специально для тех обмудков, которые сидели и просматривали запись.   
  
С досады хотелось навешать самой себе затрещин. Проколоться как новичок! Зелёному агенту простительно, но ей!.. Надо было снять Скайуокера из лучевика. Засесть на верхотуре и подождать, но нет, нам приспичило помахать мечом, покрасоваться... Мара со злостью пнула койку, привинченную к полу. Вот и сиди тут теперь, жди. Там она уже готовилась умереть, но не без драки — если бы не получилось достать Скайуокера, то можно было утянуть с собой предателя Вейдера. Кто же знал, что этот мудацкий киборг окажется сильнее!  
  
Однако ни пытать, ни допрашивать, ни тем более убивать её пока не торопились, и эта неопределённость бесила почище прямых издевательств. Можно водить за нос СИБ, можно слать Вейдера тройным загибом и материть конвой, но что делать, когда про тебя, кажется, забыли, а от Силы остались одни воспоминания?  
  
Правильно, беситься.   
  
В двери зажужжало, лоток выдал брикет армейского рациона и чашку воды. Ну хоть что-то. Мара грызла концентрат, по виду (и вкусу) напоминавший опилки, и усиленно соображала, как бы так извернуться и сделать ноги. Ах, если бы кто-нибудь из конвоиров отвлёкся — тогда можно было бы стянуть пульт от ошейника! Или дать обоим по морде и по вентиляционным шахтам добраться до аварийных челноков, а там уж как получится. Но вот ошейник… Кой толк планировать, если пара касаний — и она, Мара Джейд, Рука Императора, тренированный агент, превратится в воющий от боли кусок мяса?   
  
И ещё вопрос, зачем её держат живой.   
  
Зашипела гидравлика, уползли в стены створки двери и в камеру вошёл Скайуокер. Один. Не боится, смотри-ка.   
  
Мара утёрла рот и лениво поднялась с пола, недовольно подумав, что даже этот мелкий деревенский пентюх выше её на полголовы. Впрочем, в бою она бы его сделала, хоть с Силой, хоть без.   
  
— Думаю, нам нужно поговорить, — Скайуокер был само миролюбие, даже меча не взял. — Мара.   
  
— Угу. — Она упёрла руки в бока. — Точно. Я тебе давно хочу сказать пару ласковых, Скайуокер. Например, отчего бы тебе нахуй не сходить летящей походкой?   
  


***

  
Всё-таки он недотёпа. Спустя полчаса «общения», состоявшего в основном из нецензурщины и попыток Скайуокера убедить её в том, что служить Империи нынче куда выгоднее, чем раньше, победа осталась за Марой, хотя его упёртость… Смущался, слушал матерщину, но, как ни странно, держался. Хоть какое-то удовольствие.   
  
Она растянулась на койке, подложила руки под голову и медленно опустилась в медитацию, пытаясь нащупать нити Силы. Но снова впустую — ничего, ни малейшего отклика. Наверное, в еду подмешивают или в воду. Дня три она бы поголодала, хватило бы умения, но что-то подсказывало, что за это время неведомая дрянь вряд ли выйдет из организма. Значит, придется терпеть.  
  
С другой стороны, может стоит дать Скайуокеру себя завербовать? Ну, пусть подумает, что сумел её переубедить и всё такое, а тем временем… Мара подумала, посопела — и пришла к выводу, что этот план не сработает просто по той причине, что Скайуокер её бесит. Нет для агента ничего хуже, чем ежедневно видеть невыполненное задание.   
  
Дни в заключении тянулись до невозможного медленно: безвкусная еда, медитации… и беседы со Скайуокером, который оказался куда упрямее, чем был с виду. О нет, он по-прежнему смущался, когда она ругалась и слала его в пешие эротические походы на основном и — специально для фермеров с Татуина, чтоб духом, так сказать, отечества повеяло! — диалекте хаттов и тускенов, но попыток переубедить не оставлял. Отчего-то в голову Люку Скайуокеру втемяшилось, что Мара Джейд — просто совершенная кандидатура на место учителя в новом Ордене джедаев. Самой Маре, к скайуокерову сожалению, думалось совсем иначе.   
  
Он давил на логику, она слала его далеко и надолго, прикидывая, что ей будет, если дать ему по лицу. Несильно так, разминки ради. Эй, он же хороший парень, вряд ли схватится за пульт! Мысль была до ужаса соблазнительная.   
  
Иной раз, правда, Скайуокеру удавалось выбесить её — так, что, как пишут в романах, кровь бросалась в глаза и несло не разбирая дороги. В такие минуты Мара просто шипела ругательства пополам со всем, что приходило на ум — пыталась хоть как-то укусить. Проезжалась по поводу его протеза — мол, тяжело, небось, левой-то рукой? Потом по поводу его отношений с женщинами вообще: да кто тебе даст-то, будь ты хоть три раза сын Вейдера? А если даже и сжалится какая девчонка, так ты ж не сможешь ни пня, потому что бледная сопля с моральными принципами и необразованный фермер… В последнюю такую беседу Мара выдала пассаж про бант, которым Скайуокер мог — гипотетически — крутить на Татуине хвосты. Умом-то она понимала, что несёт чушь, но утереться и смолчать — нет уж!   
  
Но потом Скайуокер напомнил, что у него есть один, но крайне мощный козырь — Сила. И после этого напоминания Маре захотелось прикончить его по возможности мучительно.   
  
Она по старой привычке могла уснуть где угодно, но проснуться от любого подозрительного шороха. В тот раз — наверное, сказалось долгое воздержание — ей привиделся Скайуокер. Связанный, униженный, просящий пощады — ну, всё как ей нравилось, по высшему разряду. И потому Мара не сразу поняла, что ощущения во сне какие-то уж слишком реальные и одновременно — призрачные.   
  
Она лежала с закрытыми глазами, анализируя эти лёгкие вороватые прикосновения: тонкий вихрь ласково погладил волосы, разделили их на прядки и уполз ниже, на шею. Стало щекотно, по хребту прошли мурашки, а потом Силовой поток дополз до груди и Мара поняла, что окончательно проснулась. А ещё — что она в бешенстве.   
  
Скайуокер, сволочь. Некому больше. Небось, сидит за дверью и развлекается, мудозвон…   
  
Тёплое прикосновение погладило кожу под комбинезоном, накрыло грудь от основания до вершины — будто ладонь. Мара гневно засопела, представив, как медленно разбивает Скайуокеру нос. Давление стало сильнее, ощутимее, переместилось на живот. Мара закусила губу, свернулась клубком, пытаясь не обращать внимания на возбуждение. Но Скайуокер был упрям, как банта, и не только в споре.   
  
— Да отъебись ты от меня, сволочь! — хрипло потребовала она. — Дай поспать…  
  
Не дал: вдобавок к лёгким прикосновениям на груди Силовая волна начала поглаживать поясницу и живот. Мягко, нежно, до безумия дразняще — Мара всадила ногти в ладони, пытаясь прогнать возбуждение. Потом представила, как вцепляется Скайуокеру в волосы и с силой бьёт лицом об колено. Нет, не полегчало ни на миг, даже хуже — от затылка ко лбу прошла мягкая щекотка: Скайуокер смеялся. «Ну и фантазии у тебя!..» — она почти наяву видела, как он улыбается и смущённо блестит голубыми глазами. Он всё знал, ощущал её эмоции как свои собственные, через Силу это было раз плюнуть, и от этого захотелось ему что-нибудь сломать. Чтобы мучился и с ума сошёл от боли.   
  
А потом всё прекратилось. «Дальше?» — вкрадчиво спросили в голове и ласково, тенью прикосновения, взъерошили волосы на виске. Ага, вспомнил, что порядочный… Мара в очень неприличных выражениях на хаттском объяснила, где она видала самого Скайуокера, его Силовые трюки и прочее. Говорила вслух, чувствуя, что смотрится сейчас совершенно по-идиотски. Правда, у тела было своё мнение, да и глубоко внутри… Нет, если бы не блокираторы, удалось бы закрыться наглухо, не пропустить ни единой подлой мыслишки. Что ощущать эти призрачные и одновременно такие явные прикосновения приятно. Что некая вполне определённая часть Мары Джейд совсем не против. Что…   
  
Внутри теплом разлилось чужое удовольствие: Скайуокер всё прочитал, особенно то, что от него хотели скрыть.   
  
Тёплый нежный вихрь прошёл по бёдрам, погладил ягодицы. Мара закусила губу, пытаясь уйти в медитацию. «Не надо так. До крови же прокусишь», — рта коснулся едва ощутимый поток, будто пальцем погладили. Заботливый, ишь ты!..  
  
Нет, Мара, даже несмотря на сказанное в запале, с самого начала подозревала, что с девушками у Скайуокера всё нормально и даже лучше. С такой-то невинной смазливой мордой! Кажется, Палпатин даже пытался подложить ему кого-то из «спящих» агентов и, надо сказать, небезуспешно, но что-то там не заладилось.   
  
Зараза! Мара тихо охнула, когда почувствовала, что Скайуокер решил стать настойчивей и перейти от игр к делу. Она всё-таки пыталась сопротивляться, дышать ровно и глубоко, вгоняя себя в медитацию, пыталась вспоминать детали досье, которое ей дал Палпатин: жизнь Скайуокера, его умения, навыки, слабые стороны. Вопреки доктрине старого Ордена, «последний джедай» привязанностей имел выше крыши: сестра, друзья, отец, та девушка, как её, Шира Бри? Кажется, она и была той самой «подсадкой», потом там что-то случилось, пришлось срочно агента «будить». Или вообще ликвидировать?..   
  
«Зачем ты так?» — кажется, Скайуокер расстроился. Мара про себя ухмыльнулась, порадовавшись, что хоть так смогла его достать. Может, он развспоминается и оставит её в покое?.. «Именно, — он снова засмеялся, — Пойду, думаю, к Маре, оставлю её в покое…»  
  
И снова мягко и ласково накатило вопросительное: «Мне перестать?» Теперь подавить ответную реакцию оказалось ещё сложней, хуже того — чем сильней Марасопротивлялась, тем явнее становилось то самое, бесстыжее и наглое, совершенно неуправляемое «хочу». Оно лезло вперёд, ломало самоконтроль и довольно укладывалось прямо на виду. Тут не то что джедай-самоучка вроде Скайукера — кто угодно заметил бы.  
  
Мара развернулась, легла на спину, понимая, что закрываться от прикосновений не выйдет, а потом вдруг поняла, как может натянуть Скайуокеру нос. Ну как раньше-то не подумала, самое простое же решение! Она расстегнула комбинезон, запустила руку под ткань… и тут же оказалась растянута на койке — оба запястья над головой и пальцем не пошевелить, как ни старайся.  
  
«Извини, но не сейчас», — похоже, Скайуокер смутился. Ну прямо невинная девица из глуши, скажите пожалуйста! Хотя опыт подсказывал, что именно такие вот ангельски прекрасные молодые люди на поверку оказываются большими любителями позатейничать.   
  
Ему хватало Силы, чтобы удерживать её и мягко, неторопливо ласкать всё тело, от шеи до колен: электризующие прикосновения пощипывали кожу на груди, гладили соски, ещё одна волна поддерживала её под поясницу, несильно сжимала ягодицы и заставляла чуть раздвигать ноги. И тёплый ленивый поток прокатывался по бёдрам, забирался между них и своей медлительностью почти сводил с ума. Мара кусала губы, чтобы не стонать — нет уж, такого удовольствия она этому святоше не доставит! — и думала, что пальцами управилась бы куда быстрее. А ещё — что потом, когда выберется (а она выберется, это уж наверняка), заставит Скайуокера сполна заплатить за эту ночь. Чтобы он её по минутам вспомнил и о каждой пожалел.   
  
— Ну давай уже!.. Не тяни, мать твою! — Терпение начало подводить, неторопливость прикосновений выводила из себя, заставляла выгибаться — будто она сама хотела, чтобы он дотрагивался до неё и делал то, что делает.   
  
«Скажи "пожалуйста"», — она почти наяву увидела, как Скайуокер лукаво улыбается. Драный фермерский сынок с засранной окраины! Не дождёшься!  
  
Мара сжала бёдра, напрягаясь, чтобы тут же почувствовать на них давление Силы и тихо взвыть от бессильной злобы. «Это несложно. Всего одно слово». Его прикосновения, движения Силы внутри неё, стали дразнящими — он нарочно удерживал её на грани, не давая разрядиться. Извращенец долбаный. Джедайская морда.   
  
Мара подумала, что когда выберется, не убьёт его — нет, зачем же так сразу, у мужчин столько чувствительных мест, такой простор для фантазии… «Какая ты упрямая, — произнёс он с уважением. — Ну же, тебе надо только попросить».  
  
— Да пошёл ты… — Мара облизала пересохшие губы, почувствовала, как дрожат колени, а бёдра против воли двигаются в такт призрачным ласкам, будто тело само стремилось продлить ощущение, сделать его чуть-чуть сильнее, чуть дольше. — В задницу меня поцелуй!  
  
«Ну и фантазии у тебя, всё-таки. Но если просишь…» — мощный поток под поясницей поднял в воздух, перевернул, укладывая животом на койку. Прикосновения к ягодицам стали сильнее, настойчивее. Мара выгнулась, потянулась, подумав, что если Скайуокер это видит, ему должно понравиться — ну, пусть передёрнет затвор, смертникам можно. Но он её хитрость разгадал и продолжил свои мучительно медленные игры.   
  
Но стоило ему в третий раз спросить, не против ли она — нашёл время и место! — как Мара взорвалась. Её опять, как во время их бесед, понесло: она выплёвывала все гадости, которые только приходили на ум, слала Скайуокера на хаттский яйцеклад и крыла тройным кореллианским.  
  
— И только попробуй ещё раз спросить, гадёныш! Я тебе в следующий раз такого нафантазирую… Я тебе меч в такие места засуну… — шипела она, чувствуя, как от неудовлетворённости сводит живот и тело начинает колотить.   
  
К счастью, Скайуокер промолчал. Прикосновения стали настойчивей, требовательней и даже немного жёстче, но так было в самый раз. Мара закусила губу, внутри начинала подниматься волна за волной: выше, горячее, мучительнее… До края оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, и как-то — не было сил задуматься, как именно, — Скайуокер держал её на грани. На самом верху, не давая упасть вниз.   
  
— Да, Скайуокер!.. Ну давай же, чтоб тебя!.. — Наверное, это было ближе всего к тому, что он хотел от неё услышать. Попросить — нет, не в этой жизни, Мара просто не смогла бы. Наверняка Скайуокер это почувствовал, и потому не стал больше тянуть: Силой приподнял её, поставил на колени, удерживая мягко и ласково и в несколько касаний довёл её до конца. После, лёжа без сил на койке, Мара с досадой вспомнила, что, кажется, застонала — а ведь хотела всю дорогу молчать, чтобы не уступать ему ни малости. Но он её переупрямил, и от этого хотелось до остервенения колотить в стены, хотелось избить Скайуокера, заставить ответить за всё, но сил — и Силы — не было совсем.   
  
«Не злись, разве было плохо?»   
  
Мара сквозь зубы пожелала ему такого, за что на Мандалоре без лишних слов стреляли в голову. Ну ладно, ещё будет время спросить с «последнего джедая» за всё…


End file.
